Gohan the Paige Boy
by GoGoGohan
Summary: Gohan's a hot new poli sci major interning for McCain, but has no idea what's about to come next...


GOHAN THE PAIGE BOY

Another day, another internship. It was DC, bitches, and Gohan valued himself a yup and gup courier, so he knew he wouldn't be on his knees to face that twink, Trunks. "What a liberal!" Gohan thought. After all, Trunks's dad wasn't even FROM Earth and probably believed in some pagan bs where they dance around fires and slap their dicks on wood like beaver buddies. Gohan went to the door, looked at the knob, turned the knob, then opened the door and looked inside. The room was really boring, probably the site of some slutty library bitches, maybe get a handjob or two and screw somebody, who knows. "Fuck bitches, get money!" was Gohan's motto. Gohan just knew he had to get it, get it done and get HIM done.

Gohan strolled down the halls of Congress and high fived every conservative politician he saw. Go Gohan, you little slut! Rudy Giuliani even gave him a quick nod. Both of them were so happy, because they had just finished a major bill to show that America was founded on Christian values, and Gohan was a good Christian. Well, mostly. ;)

He made his way to John McCain's side of the aisle. In-between watching Nick Arcade reruns on his iPod Touch (which wasn't a very good video player and Gohan should have really returned it) Gohan was editing the bio for McCain on conservapedia, so he knew all about how handsome our John was in his early years. Honestly though he was still a little bit hot and Gohan saw the potential. He resisted.

It was only until McCain had to vote against the socialist health care bill that Gohan couldn't contain himself. Dickitude! McCain thought back to his Feingold days. He knew a bipartisan effort was necessary to get that thing through. And man, he really wanted to get it through. When he finished his final point, Gohan saw his own pubes going gold with Christian Saiyan horniness. All the middlin biddlin bits in his butt were going going going.

Right then and there, Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan 2, flew to John McCain and took him to an empty congressional office. "What's goin' on here?" John asked. "Mr. McCain, take this!" Gohan reached out his pocket and gave McCain a Senzu bean. Suddenly McCain was just as hot as he was in his 20s. "Oh my stars!" John said in shock. "I could run for president with these kind of looks!" Gohan agreed. "I'd vote for you," he said.

"You know, a good ol' boy like you could really use a favor..." John seductively took of Gohan's gi. (oooooohhhh yeah) Gohan knew Piccolo would be proud, because he just finished reaching Super Saiyan 2 and he was strong enough to defeat even Osama Bin Laden. Brown things never turned Gohan on though even though Gohan owned the brown Android G1 becaus his iPod Touch sucked so much. McCain was white like an angel with a dick like Zeus. Gohan's body was rock hard, hot, and oiled with sweat. John's body was just as hot as it was when he was stuck in that gook box in 'nam. They were ready to FUCK!

Gohan's dick launched an all out war on John's sweet ass. First Gohan felt the rim of John's anus against his tip, then it slid in no problem, inch by inch until Gohan was balls deep inside McCain's bubble butt. "Oh boy, it's in!" shouted McCain. "I've never felt anything like this." Yeah you didn't John you hot little bitch, bc Gohan's dick is a 11.5 inch Saiyan monster. Gohan grabbed McCain's nice thighs with his hands and held him up in the air, fucking and fucking his ass as McCain screamed with glory each time. John's big American balls slapped against Gohan's dick with each thrust. Gohan dug his face into John's back, smearing the sweat all over his face, biting and sucking and licking each muscle, then he grabbed McCain's hard American cock and fap fap fapped McCain.

High up in the air McCain kept screaming. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Yeah, you KNOW Gohan liked it, seein all of that massive Saiyan dick up in that deep conservative ass.

"Say I own your ass! Say it! Say it bitch!"

"AHHHH! GOHAN, YOU OWN MY ASS!"

"Now where should my cum be, you hot little slut?"

"D... DEEP IN MY **_ASS_**!"

It all exploded inside McCain. The hot, gold Saiyan cum filled his ass, gushed out of his anus and ran all down Gohan's dick. He knew all of the hot conservative boys in Congress were watching them fuck up in the air and he knew they couldn't get enough of it. They even opened their mouths to catch the cum drops falling out of John's ass. His fantasy finally happened: Gohan's cum had filled a true conservative's ass. He couldn't be happier. He felt like a hero. He WAS a hero.


End file.
